


牡蛎

by HumanObserver



Series: 他们没有在谈恋爱哦 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanObserver/pseuds/HumanObserver
Summary: 鲨  有点猎奇 有点不算爱情
Relationships: DoTae - Relationship, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, 鲨
Series: 他们没有在谈恋爱哦 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030377
Kudos: 1





	牡蛎

**Author's Note:**

> 没有医学常识，没有生物常识，随便看看吧

在海鲜市场，李泰容站在砧板对面。鱼档的老板娘把刀尖插进牡蛎壳的缝隙里，用力一划，把紧闭的壳“喀啦”一声撬开，露出覆着黏液的牡蛎肉，甚至还在蠕动，用水冲洗干净后整齐地排列进白色的泡沫盒里，递到李泰容手里。  
  
李泰容的父亲很喜欢吃牡蛎，今天他放假在家，被差遣去买。李泰容提着塑料袋走在路上，嘴里咬着冰棍，夏天的阳光晒得他有些晕乎乎的，脑子里无端想起金道英来。

金道英是李泰容在大学里的学弟，学文学的。在社团里总是很可靠的样子，很有主见又很聪明。第一次见面是在社团聚会的ktv里，道英把酒递给他，又被旁边的同学抢了过去，嬉笑着说：“道英，可不能给泰容喝酒，不然有你好受的。”道英咧嘴笑着，把手边的果汁放到了泰容面前。不知道是怎么熟络起来的，只记得道英有时候会向杂志投稿一些小说，会来拜托他画一些简单的插图，报酬一般是一顿饭或一塑料袋的零食。

道英说的话好像总是让人印象深刻，明明聊天的时候没有认真听来着，可总会在日后某个时候想起来。就像现在这样，他和道英吃过一次牡蛎，道英点了外卖送到画室，两个人坐在脏兮兮的桌面旁边，用不要的画纸垫着塑料盘子吃的。

  
“把牡蛎打开的过程真的不残忍吗？用刀把牡蛎的壳撬开，然后把肉刮下来，明明是很粗暴的动作，人们却不觉得残忍。是因为牡蛎不会流出红色的血吗？如果牡蛎被打开的时候，会像人一样流出血来，那牡蛎还会在市场上被当着买家的面打开吗？大概也会像猪肉牛肉一样，在专门的屠宰场里被撬开，洗干净，这样人们看到的就只有米白色的牡蛎肉，也就不会感到罪恶了吧？”

道英总在这些常人不会注意到的地方有着自己的见解，泰容把牡蛎肉摁进辣椒酱里，然后塞进嘴里。“道英总是对人类这么没有自信呢。”他一边咀嚼着一边揶揄道英，道英也没有像平时那样反驳他，而是吞下下一块沾了辣酱的牡蛎，转移了话题。  
  
泰容有一个秘密，这个秘密被他家人发现了，然后发展成了一个家庭问题，但问题的扩散止于父母和姐姐三人之间。

道英是第四个知道泰容的秘密的人。道英很聪明，第一次见面的时候道英就看见了泰容小臂上的疤痕，除了眼尖的道英，大家好像都没有发现这件事。不过他并没有点破，金道英的人生信条是管好他自己，不要干涉别人的人生，而他也践行着这个原则。

  
李泰容想要被剖开。这便是他的秘密。  
  
像牡蛎一样，被刀插进身体里，被划开，被剖开，将身体打开，露出血肉。  
  
第一次出现这个想法的时候是在做饭的时候。  
  
那天妈妈带了一条鱼回家，从塑料袋里被倒出来的时候，鱼鳃一张一闭，无力地躺在案板上。泰容拿着刀，从鱼鳃开始，用力向下划，刀口延伸到鱼腹，腥臭的内脏争先从缝隙中涌出；正是在此时，他心底升腾起一股奇妙的快感，仿佛那条鱼是他自己，持刀的他将自己割开，将自己的内里完完全全地展露出来。  
  
第二天他上课的时候，试着用刀划了一下手指。他没有很用力，刀尖不过在皮肤上留下一道白痕，但他在这道白痕以外，还看到了刀尖割破了皮肤，表皮组织先裂开口子，然后是脂肪、肌肉，最后露出整齐的白骨。心底升腾的喜悦让他费解又期待。  
  
这件事从此一发不可收拾。  
  
他开始划自己的手臂，刚开始划痕很浅，看起来他只是挠痒的时候过于用力了。然而很多事情一旦开始了，就很难停下来。为了不被发现，他选择了大腿。刀尖靠近皮肤，然后浅浅地刺进去，再用力向下，带出一道痕迹。刀尖割得不深的时候皮肤反而会很痛，多次反复之后他掌握了技巧，他的划痕恰到好处地陷入皮肤，一刀划过之后，像伤口上长出了蘑菇，他在纪录片里看见的，红色的、圆的，在木头的缝隙里疯狂地增殖，最后涌出裂隙，血液也是这样流出来的。他盯着流出来的血，在血液沿大腿滴落前用纸巾摁住伤口，免得弄脏衣物。

  
事情最终还是暴露了，有一次他意外地割得太深，血没有很好地止住，而妈妈又突然闯入他的房间，看到了他布满疤痕的大腿，妈妈尖叫着流下了眼泪。泰容坐在客厅沙发的中央，妈妈的眼泪滴到他大腿的伤疤上，爸爸手足无措地站在一旁，手掌很不安地搭在他肩上，嘴唇张开又闭上，一直没说出话。

泰容坐在沙发上，看着餐桌上吃到一半的牡蛎。这次的牡蛎是从釜山寄来的，牡蛎的壳只被撬掉了一边，绕着圈摆在白盘子里。他把手搭在妈妈的手上，垂下了头。

第二天，他被送到了心理医生那里去治疗。  
  
医生的办公室和电影里看的不一样，既没有满墙的书，也没有笨重的实木桌子。房间糊着米黄色的墙纸，很朴素的一张办公桌，以及坐下以后就让人难以离开的沙发，是物理上的难以离开，沙发的弹簧看来早就安息了。  
  
李泰容坐在那张沙发上，和医生聊了两个小时。离开的时候他并没有觉得自己有什么不同，抑或是将要有什么不同，但是通过后视镜看见了妈妈飘忽不定的眼神，他还是假装这次谈话颇有成效，对妈妈露出了笑脸。

金道英无意间看见了李泰容的诊疗单，很随意地和他的画稿叠在一起，当李泰容把废纸铺开的时候，这张纸露了出来。他装作没看见，解开塑料袋把牡蛎放在废纸上。聊天的时候他本来不打算提及这件事，但是还是没忍住地说：“不觉得把牡蛎撬开很残忍吗？刀子切开它们吸住牡蛎壳的肌肉，强行把它们打开。被刀子切开总感觉是很痛苦的事情。”

泰容没回话，不知他有没有听出道英的言外之意，他只是淡淡地对着道英笑，眼睛闪着光：“道英总是有这么多奇怪的想法呢。”

泰容一直接受着心理医生的诊疗，他感觉这一切都没有尽头。当他踏进那个米黄色的房间，他好像掉进了一个漩涡，被提问和分析裹挟着，卷进言语的深海中。在家里他被禁止使用一切刀具，连用剪刀剪个包装都要接收到妈妈紧张的目光。他有点厌倦了，诊疗不仅没有让他的念头减弱，反而让他的欲望越加强烈。

  
有一天泰容问了道英一个问题，彼时李泰容正在画他的期末作业，是一幅油画，画里的蚌被刀撬开，大量血色的珍珠从裂口涌出。

  
“道英有想过被刀子割开的感觉吗？”

  
金道英看着那双摇摆不定的眼睛，内心也跟着动摇了。

  
“哥一直想被割开吗？”

  
“道英，把我割开吧，我不知道还能够求助谁了。我真的很痛苦。”  
  
画架被放到了墙角，那副未完成的作业还摆在上面，李泰容脱光了衣服躺在塑料布上。金道英今天很不凑巧地穿了白色毛衣，不过他并不是很介意弄脏那件衣服。

  
李泰容躺在地上仰视他，金道英蹲下来，用手捂住泰容的眼睛，眼睫毛在他手心颤抖着。  
  


“哥是在怕吗？还是在期待呢？”

  
泰容的嘴唇抿紧又松开，最后只是舒了一口气。

  
金道英从胸腔开始下刀，他的父亲是外科医生，在他很小的时候就告诉他，做手术的时候通常都是在那里开始。刀尖划破皮肤，泰容很瘦，没有什么脂肪，粘连的肌肉比想象中要薄。他捏着那片肌肉向外翻，同时刀尖也没有停下。泰容没有挣扎，他瞪大眼睛，头部后仰，倒着看见了他的作品，现在的他是不是也和那只蚌一样呢？

他想到了牡蛎，餐桌上被洗得很干净的牡蛎，在海鲜市场上被撬开的牡蛎，在码头上被打捞上来，外壳紧闭着的牡蛎，他现在也像一只牡蛎，被道英打开着。

  
道英将他剖开了，虽然刀法有点拙劣，但是仍能看出是按照外科开胸腔的方式割开的。泰容的肋骨、内脏暴露在空气中，剧烈地起伏着。李泰容很想看看自己是什么样的，但是他痛得几乎无法呼吸，神志也开始模糊，他急迫地张开嘴：

  
“道英，我看起来怎么样？”

  
“泰容哥很美，一直都很美。”

  
然后道英的嘴唇覆上来，很轻地吻了泰容。金道英坐在塑料布上，握着李泰容的手，静静地等待李泰容停止呼吸。

  
泰容临终前的最后一个问题，他并没有撒谎，泰容一直都很美，而红色也很衬他。

  
良久，金道英脱下那件沾了血的毛衣，盖住泰容的胸腔，然后把画从画架上拿了下来，放在泰容的尸体旁边。他离开的时候没有把门上锁，他希望泰容被人发现的时候还是保持着现在的样子。

  
在李泰容二十二岁这年，他终于成为了一只被剖开的牡蛎，牡蛎身体里本不该有珍珠，而金道英找到了。


End file.
